Missing
by bleedingsilver
Summary: Inspired by the song missing A.K.A: And I miss you... Um... In an alternate reality Sara does leave for england and Setsuna's falling apart. One chap fic. like i said based on the song.


Disclaimer: Setsuna and Sara are not mine, and the song isn't mine either!!!!

Title: Missing!

Single chapter story (unless asked for more, then maybe a few chapter story)

Rating: G

Author's Note:** !!!!! WARNING!!!!** **Major Sappiness!!! **Hehehehehe!!! I can't help myself! Have you guys ever heard that song? I first thought it was sung by 'Sade' and was called 'And I miss you'… But when looking for the lyrics I discovered that It was sung by a group called 'Anything but the girl' and is called 'Missing' Oh well…Who cares! I love that song!

P.S: ALTERNATE REALITY… since we all know Sara never left for England… 

ENJOY!

…Review would be nice… Please… ^_^ pretty please ^_~!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

[Step off the train… I'm walking down your street again…]He felt himself shudder as he got off the train and as he buttoned up his leather jacket… He looked around the street, it hadn't been the first time he'd been here, he'd been here before… Thousands of times before, it seemed, thousands of times since… since… It hurt to think about it; to even admit it to himself. So he continued walking, the memories slowly overtaking his mind. Feeling them eat at his heart until it felt like acid burned him from the inside out. He swallowed but did not stop… NO, no… He never stopped… Not once since the day… He'd never stopped… 

He walked on closer, his destination now only seconds away, his bleeding heart close to death. He would drown in his sorrow… He had been doing so ever since then, ever since the day she sent him her ring, the ring he gave to stop her from crying… The ring that made his tears turn to blood. The blood of his life… His life that now slowly slipped from his eyes as she had slipped from his fingers… As easily as the ring had come off her finger. He felt the wetness trickle down his cheeks as he passed his hand over the door, the door he couldn't stand to be close to, the door he could do nothing but be close to… He dragged his hand along the door as he continued walking, her absence from the house seemed to have left the door cold, like his heart, like the weather… Every thing was cold since she left… Since the light in his life disappeared. **[And past your door… but you don't live there any more, It's been years since you've been there, But now you 've disappeared somewhere…]**

[Like outer space… You've found some better place.]He'd made his decision the night he battled those things, the night he thought he'd lose her in a much greater way… He'd been caught red handed, lips pasted to hers…It was horrible. Terrible the reaction… But it was what he had expected, nothing more, nothing less. He decided then… Decided to never let her know… To break her heart so she'd let go… And she was gone the next day… Gone… Left… for England… And it was better for her. Much better… But for him… for him… It was death. 

And now he knew this, as he felt the pain eat him up inside, all his chivalry had disappeared. None of it mattered because she was his water. Without her he was parched and dry… Slowly dying… Because… because he loved her! **[And I miss you, like the deserts miss the rain… And I miss you, like the deserts miss the rain…]**

He hadn't heard from her since she got on the flight, not a letter, not an e-mail message… not a call. He didn't know what had happened to her… Whether she'd found somebody new, or if she was drowning in her pain for him, as he was for her…** [Could you be dead? ]]** It seemed she'd disappeared from the face of the earth. And he was dying from it… He knew it would kill him, but he could never imagine the pain of it… could never imagine that something immaterial could hurt more then a punch… Could hurt more then loosing an arm… Could hurt… so much… She knew this, it seemed, she knew this… She never, thought of giving him up, never thought of sacrificing their love. Knowing they'd be much happier, in less pain if they stayed together… He'd never understood. But now, she was dead to him… and he finally understood… **[You always two steps ahead of everyone, We'd walk behind while you would run]**

His memory fluttered back to when they where kids, how much fun they'd had. Before their parents divorced, before their mother knew… Before he understood his emotions… Before his world came tumbling down… They would play Romeo and Juliet. And as he stared up at the balcony he could almost hear her… "Romeo, O Romeo…Wherefore art thou Romeo?! Deny thy father and refuse thy name… " He smiled a bitter sweet smile. If only they'd known how truly that sentence would fit their situation… If only they'd known, the horrid complexity of what those words meant. He looked away, the ghost of her voice echoed in his ears… The memory of innocent days ripping through him… he missed her… dearly… **[I look up at your house, And I can almost hear you shout down to me, Where I always used to be. And I miss you like the deserts miss the rain, and I miss you like the deserts miss the rain.]**

Her voice echoed in his ears, ripping his soul bare, tearing him apart. Making his feet run, run and run far away… Where he could not hear her voice… Somewhere he'd forget. But she was haunting him. Her voice, her eyes, her being burned into his very soul … She burned through him as though he was her signed possession… he swore to never come back… and yet… and yet… The next day, he found himself on the same train. Heading for her street… For her home, for her memories, to all his pain… **[Back on the train, I ask why did I come again? Can I confess I've been hanging around your old address?]**

[The years have proved to offer nothing since you moved, you're long gone, but I can't move on… And I miss you, like the deserts miss the rain, and I miss you like the deserts miss the rain…] He'd been empty since she left… He'd nothing left… His schooling meant less then before, the fights were continuous, his body's wounds never healed like the gash she left in his soul. Living to him, now, had been nothing but robotics… He felt nothing as the years went by, wanted nothing as the days went by…For awhile he thought he had died inside, but found that he was very much alive… but only by her door… Only by her house… there he felt cold and alone… Nothing but pain… But if that's what it took to remember her… Then that's where he'd be… Day after day, night after night… for now and forever… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Um… well that's it! Hope you enjoyed it… Yes I know it was cheesy! But bite me! I enjoyed writing it… Review please… and don't burn. Love y'all…

__


End file.
